Beauty in her eyes
by Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce
Summary: Naruto now thinks of Hinata as a sister, but she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki as bait to lure Naruto. Story of Hinata's stay with the Akatsuki and how love seems to bloom even in the most dark place. hinata centric read and review
1. Chapter 1

Beauty in her eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. But if I did, the title would have been Hinata and Akatsuki would rule.

Pairings: HinataxAkatsuki (mostly DeiHina), onesided KibaHina, ShinoHina, slight KakaHina and KabuHina.

Warning: Slight gore, sexual content, character death and slight character OOCness.

* * *

Tears… tears of sadness, fear and confusion stained the Hyuuga's eyes. Sadness that she was all alone in a dark, empty cell. Fear of what would happen since the cell was in the Akatsuki's territory. Confusion of why this happened to her, she had never hurt a single soul and didn't deserve this. So why?

Why did this happen? Why was Hinata with the notorious group called Akatsuki? Why?

* * *

_Flashback _

"Hey! Hinata-chan! Give me back my wallet! Dattebayo!" A perky Naruto said chasing Hinata through the village.

They were already Jonins and over the years, Hinata got over her crush on Naruto, while Naruto now thought of Hinata as a sister.

"Iie! You owe me money! That's why this is mine!" Hinata laughed watching Naruto's desperate attempts to get his wallet.

"No fair Dattebayo! I told you that I would pay for it after the next mission!" Naruto cried out with a pout.

"Well too bad! I need the money now!" Hinata said. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Shino.

Shino from the force of the collision, fell on his butt which was very un-Shinolike.

"Aia. Gomenasai Shino-san, I guess I should look where I'm going ne?." Hinata apologized bowing to him and helping him up.

"It's alright Hinata-san. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as well." Shino said brushing dust of his jacket.

"Speaking of paying attention." Naruto interrupted swiping the wallet out of Hinata's hands. "Hina-chan should pay attention when I am around. Because she doesn't know when I would get my money back. Let's see… a hundred, a thousand, ten thousand ryo. Yep, everythings here."

"Naruto! I need the money now!" Hinata pouted giving him a sad puppy look.

"I told you. I'd pay after the next mission." Naruto said punching Hinata's shoulder jokingly.

"Speaking of mission, Kiba and I have been searching for you two. The Hokage has assigned as a mission." Shino said interrupting the 'sibling' chat.

"Yahoo! A new mission Dattebayo! What is it? Ne? Ne? Ne?" Naruto cheered pestering the stoic Shino.

"The details will be discussed by the Hokage herself later. She told us to prepare at least a week's woth of supply." Shino informed the two. "Now if you excuse me, I have to start packing. See you later at the Hokage's tower."

"Hai. See you later Naruto, I have to pack as well I guess." Hinata said forgetting about the wallet incident.

* * *

Later… Hokage's tower…

Four figures stood in front of a blonde woman. Four figures waiting for the blonde woman to talk. Four figures who can't just take it anymore.

"So what the heck is our mission Tsunade-baachan?!? Stop it with the silence! It's annoying Dattebayo!" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Oh right your mission. I have assigned you four along with Kakashi to a S classed mission. Speaking of Kakashi, where is he?" Tsunade said.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared holding a book.

"Sorry if I'm late. You see there was this old lady who needed help with her cat and…" Kakashi said as an excuse

"Just shut up okay. I already heard that excuse last week." Tsunade said cutting him off.

"Hai. Hai." Kakashi sighed putting his perverted little book in his pocket.

"Okay. So where were we? Oh yeah! The mission. Anyway there have been reports that are some sightings of some ninjas who are suspected to be from Akatsuki just by the Konoha border. Your mission is to confirm if they are Akatsuki or just ordinary travellers." Tsunade said reading from a scroll.

"Ano? Isn't that the Anbu's job? Not that I'm complaining, but, isn't it a bit too dangerous? Ano… What if they really are from Akatsuki?" Hinata said nervously.

"Don't worry Hinata. It's not like you're gonna fight them or something. You're just gonna check them out. You know, spy on them and stuff." Tsunade said.

"Hai… When do we start?" Hinata asked.

"Now. I'm putting Shino in second command to Kakashi and team captain." Tsunade said waving a hand at them. "Dismissed."

"Hai" The 5 ninjas said walking out of her office and started towards the gate.

* * *

Later… As the five were walking through the gates…

"Ne? Hina-chan! Aren't you excited! I mean our first S class mission! It makes me so excited Dattebayo." Naruto said to a nervous Hinata.

"What if they are Akatsuki and they catch us?" Hinata whispered.

"Hm? Don't worry Hinata-hime! Me and Akamaru will protect you!" Kiba said confidently.

"Kiba's right. There is no need to worry. I'm sure Naruto won't let anything happen to his little sister." Kakashi joked.

"That's right! So smile Hina-chan! And let's go!" Naruto said cheering up Hinata.

"Hai. Let's go." Hinata answered.

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

Yes… It all started with that mission… With that mission, I was condemned to my doom… I just hope… that the others will come back… for me…

* * *

Adell-chan's mini-section

So… What'd you think? Please R&R. And give me any suggestions. And I'll be putting some questions on each chapter and sometimes a poll. The first one or two who answers the question correctly will be featured in the next chappie as an extra character.

So the question for this chappie: What is Hinata's rank in this story?

Format is: Answer:

Name of your character:

Hair color:

Age:

And you can send in questions about the story to me or the Naruto characters and the best questions will be shown in this mini-section and answered by the characters themselves.

Hinata: Please R&R or Adell-chan will let me be the one who dies.

Deidara: The more reviews you guys send in, the quicker I appear and the faster I get some Hinata lovin' yeah so review.

Naruto: Why am I just a brother figure here! I want a NaruHina!!!

Me: Because you're annoying… and I'll make a NaruHina another time.

Naruto: Ok.

Kabuto: Don't leave me out! Hinata's mine! You hear me?! Mine!!!

Everyone: 0.o…. wow… OOC….

Kakashi: Review or Hinata will be the one who dies.


	2. Say hello to Crimson!

Beauty in her eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. But if I did, the title would have been Hinata and Akatsuki would rule.

Pairings: HinataxAkatsuki (mostly DeiHina), onesided KibaHina, ShinoHina, slight KakaHina and KabuHina.

Warning: Slight gore, sexual content, character death and slight character OOCness.

* * *

Previously…

Later… As the five were walking through the gates…

"Ne? Hina-chan! Aren't you excited! I mean our first S class mission! It makes me so excited Dattebayo." Naruto said to a nervous Hinata.

"What if they are Akatsuki and they catch us?" Hinata whispered.

"Hm? Don't worry Hinata-hime! Me and Akamaru will protect you!" Kiba said confidently.

"Kiba's right. There is no need to worry. I'm sure Naruto won't let anything happen to his little sister." Kakashi joked.

"That's right! So smile Hina-chan! And let's go!" Naruto said cheering up Hinata.

"Hai. Let's go." Hinata answered.

End of Flashback…

Yes… It all started with that mission… With that mission, I was condemned to my doom… I just hope… that the others will come back… for me…

* * *

Chapter 2: Say hello to Crimson!

* * *

Flashback…

Five figures could be seen racing through the forest, leaping from tree branch to tree branch.

"How far are we till the destination?" Shino asked.

"Around 2 days journey." Kakashi answered.

"2 days? So why'd we pack stuff for a week?" Naruto complained.

"This is an espionage mission. We have to observe them to make sure. There should be a small village up ahead where we can stay the night." Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"Let's hurry up then! I can't wait for a nice meal after what we've been through today! Dattebayo!" Naruto said referring to the whole day journey they had which consisted of fighting of some stray missing-nin they met along the way.

"Yeh! A meal would be good, but, I just hope they have working water." Kiba said sniffing himself and looking glumly at Akamaru who fell in a puddle of mud during the fight.

"Can you see anything Hinata?" Kakashi asked the girl.

"Hai. There's a village just ahead." Hinata replied.

"Come on!" Kiba leaped forward excited to get some rest.

* * *

Later, upon arriving at an inn in the village…

"Welcome to the Shikano Inn! (a/n: can't think of anything else.) I'm Crimson. How may I help you sirs and madam?" a red haired girl greeted. (a/n Crimson is T.S.O.H.'s character in this chappie)

"Three rooms please." Kakashi said to her.

"Hai! Three rooms. Let's see here." Crimson replied looking at a clip board. "Here we are! Room 21, 22 and 23. That will be 2000 ryo per room please!"

"Here." Kakashi said giving her a small, brown envelope.

"If you need anything, just tell me kay!" Crimson said handing them a bunch of keys.

Hinata had one room to herself, while Kakashi stayed with Naruto and Shino shared a room with Kiba.

* * *

It was already dark outside and Hinata tried to sleep, but, no matter how she tried she couldn't. She decided to take a walk outside to be greeted by Crimson who was smiling at her.

"I think we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. Hi, my name is Crimson. And you?" Crimson said shaking her hand.

"Hinata, nice to meet you." Hinata said returning a shy smile.

"Hinata? Sounds nice… You mind taking a walk with me Hinata-chan?" Crimson said taking her hand.

"I don't mind, I was headed outside anyway." Hinata said cheerfully.

They went outside and sat on a park bench near a cherry tree.

"Ne? Who were those guys? Not to be rude or anything, but, is one of them your boyfriend?" Crimson asked blushing slightly.

Hinata blushed madly at this comment and started to get dizzy.

"Iie! They are my friends! Teammates! I don't have that kind of relationship with them." Hinata blabbered out.

"Uh huh… But that dude with the white hair was sure cute. What's his name?" Crimson asked.

"Kakashi-sensei. He's Naruto's teacher, who by the way is the one with yellow hair. Kiba and Shino are my teammates. Shino is the one with the glasses." Hinata said.

"Oh. You must be lucky getting to travel with some cute guys." Crimson said jokingly only to have Hinata blushing more.

"Iie! Naruto, Kiba and Shino are like brothers to me." Hinata said in protest.

"How bout Kakashi-SENSEI then?" Crimson asked stressing the sensei.

"Well… I…" Hinata was about to answer when a loud bang was heard.

* * *

The both of them rushed to where the explosion came from only to see three people wearing black cloaks riding on a huge creature who had an unconscious Naruto with them.

"Naruto-san!" Hinata gasped in surprise.

End of Flashback…

* * *

That was when they arrived… The Akatsuki… Hinata thought as she lay sobbing in the corner of a dark, empty cell as two figures watch her intently.

"Ne? Deidara-sempai? Do you think she's alright? Tobi thinks she looks very sad." Tobi said to a blonde man.

"Nah. She's a prisoner, not a guest. What a crybaby, but, she can sure packs punch." The blonde man said mumbling the last part reminiscing the battle that took place.

* * *

Adell's mini-section:

The winner of the privilege of having a special character appearance is Troubled Spirit of Hell and her character Crimson. Crimson will still be in the next chappie and may stay during the whole story. Who knows?

Question for this chappie: Who is the blonde man Tobi's talking to?

* * *

Poll: When Tobi and Hinata gets closer to each other who should be the jealous guy? (Choose 1 or 2)

Deidara

Itachi

Zetsu

Hidan

* * *

And the question for the last chappie is from… Asian Tomboy!!!

Here's her question:

Are you really going to kill off Hime-chan if there isn't enough reviews? Not really a good way to end a story, unless this story is meant to be really dramatic. Also please update soon. Also is Tobi going to be in this story? 'Cause Tobi is just so cute! -Pinches Tobi's cheek-

Me: Yes, Tobi will be here and will be Hinata's bestfriend while she is with the Akatsuki. Maybe, Hinata-hime will die depending on my mood when I type the ending.

Tobi: Yay! Thanks to you Tobi got in earlier! Tobi was supposed to come out on the fourth chapter! Thanks! –hugs Asian Tomboy-

Me: Yeh. Deidara was supposed to make him explode in the fourth chapter.

Deidara: Aww! Tobi is not cute! He doesn't have a face!

Me: Don't be mean Dei-kun.

Deidara: Yeh yeh… Thanks for reviewing.

Kabuto: Thanks to Troubled Spirit Of Hell, Asian Tomboy and ShadowOwl for reviewing! -hugs them- Thanks to you Adell-chan will make me appear in the next chappie instead of chapter 10! Wait for me Hina-chan!!!

Me: 0.o Are you okay Kabuto? You're not sick or anything are you?

Kabuto: Me? I'm fine as long as I get to see my hime!

Me: Okay… Uncle Orochimaru!!! There is something wrong with him! ( I usually call people older then me in fics uncle or auntie or something)

Orochimaru: I don't care… You publicly humiliated me in Naruto Randomnessness…

Me: Drama queen…

Hidan: Hell! R&R or I'll make sure your favorite character dies!!!

Me: Hidan! You should be in bed! You haven't recovered from the Living with Akastuki 101 incident yet! Stay there! –throws Hidan in a bed- R&R guys!


	3. annoying and weird chapter

Beauty in her eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. But if I did, the title would have been Hinata and Akatsuki would rule.

Pairings: HinataxAkatsuki (mostly DeiHina), one-sided KibaHina, ShinoHina, slight KakaHina and KabuHina.

Warning: Slight gore, sexual content, character death and slight character OOCness.

* * *

Here are the results ne! Vote more reviewers!

Poll: When Tobi and Hinata gets closer to each other who should be the jealous guy? (Choose 1 or 2)

Deidara -2

Itachi

Zetsu

Hidan

And our new OC winner is sunako-chan! My OC Adell, her OC Sunako and T.S.O.H.'s character Crimson will be a permanent character throughout the story! OC extras questions are closed but the poll and your best questions will still be posted so keep reviewing ne!

* * *

Previously… On Avatar… nah! Just kidding!

"Well… I…" Hinata was about to answer when a loud bang was heard.

The both of them rushed to where the explosion came from only to see three people wearing black cloaks riding on a huge creature who had an unconscious Naruto with them.

"Naruto-san!" Hinata gasped in surprise.

End of Flashback…

* * *

That was when they arrived… The Akatsuki… Hinata thought as she lay sobbing in the corner of a dark, empty cell as two figures watch her intently.

"Ne? Deidara-sempai? Do you think she's alright? Tobi thinks she looks very sad." Tobi said to a blonde man.

"Nah. She's a prisoner, not a guest. What a crybaby, but, she can sure pack a punch." The blonde man said mumbling the last part reminiscing the battle that took place

* * *

Chapter 3: Deidara's annoying now! 

Flashback…

"Hey! What the heck is he doing?! He can't treat a paying customer like that!!!" Crimson yelled.

Awkward silence…

"… That was weird un…" a blonde said breaking the silence.

"Let's just get out of here." another said.

"Yeh! Mission success!!! Tobi is good!" another one added.

"Shut up idiot!!!" the blonde screamed starting to strangle Tobi.

"Hai Deidara no Danna!" Tobi said.

More awkward silence…

"What were we doing again?" Deidara asked dropping Tobi.

"Uh… you were trying to kidnap my customer and fly away when we came and I said 'Hey! What the" Crimson started to explain.

"Oh yeah thanks! Now where were we? Okay! Bwahahahahaha! We now have the Kyuubi brat!!! Bwahahahahaha! See you losers un!" Deidara said in a comical fashion. (a/n couldn't help myself…)

"Idiot!" the last unnamed one said hitting Deidara on the head.

"Owie! Sasori no Danna! You didn't have to hit so hard un!" Deidara screamed.

"Sasori of the Sand and Deidara of the Rock!(a/n he's from rock village right?)" Crimson said in surprise.

"Oh… Looks like the retard (a/n sorry for the comment but I had to make Dei-kun look mean and stuff) knows us! Do you want an autograph un?" Deidara joked.

"Annoying…" Crimson whispered to herself.

Just at the same moment Naruto started to wake up.

"Naruto-niisan!!! Wake up!!!" Hinata started to scream when she saw Naruto stirring.

"?... Where'd my ramen go?... Ne… Hina-chan… Why are you so noisy? I had a nice dream dattebayo…" Naruto said rubbing his eyes. (a/n Naruto not yelling?!? Run! It's the end of the world!)

Awkward silence… yet again…

"Okay… this is beginning to get weird…" Deidara muttered.

"No kidding! Just put that paying customer down or die!!!" Crimson shouted.

"What ya gonna do bout it?" Deidara asked when a kunai came soaring past him.

"OMG! Not fair! You threw a kunai at Tobi!" Tobi screamed pulling the kunai out of his arm. (a/n im getting annoying ne?)

"Finally a fight!" Kiba said out of nowhere along with Akamaru.

"Hn…" Shino added drawing out some bugs.

"Where the heck were you guys?" Crimson screamed.

"Uh…" Kakashi said trying to come up with an alibi.

"Never mind! Just shut up and help us kick those guys' butts!" Crimson shrieked.

"Who made you boss? And you're not even a nin?!?" Kiba said.

"Who said I wasn't?" Crimson said showing a forehead protector with no symbol in it telling them that she was a free nin.

* * *

In another part of town…

"Did you see that explosion? _And a familiar chakra signature_" a girl with short, black hair and a forehead protector covering her eyes asked another girl sitting next to her.

"Who wouldn't?!? IT WAS LIKE BANG! AND STUFF XD!!!" the other girl said.

"Stop that Sunako… It's annoying…" the dark haired girl said.

"Hai Adell no Danna!" Sunako said in a cheery voice.

"Hn… Let's go… I'm bored and something tells me whatever is going on there is interesting and actually worth my time." Adell said leaping towards where Hinata and the others were.

* * *

Back with Hinata and the others…

"Hand over Naruto or fear my wrath!!!" Crimson said.

More awkward silence again… (this will be the last hehehehe)

"Fear your wrath? What's wrath? Is that edible no Danna?" Sunako asked appearing on a rooftop.

"… Akatsuki… ! Deidara?" Adell said staring at Deidara. (A/n it's getting confusing isn't it?)

"Hm? What's this? More losers to deal with?" Deidara smirked at the newcomers.

"…Losers? I resent that comment loser-Dei" Adell replied sarcastically.

"WTF?!? JUST WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!?" Deidara screamed.

"Aww… I'm hurt that big brother Dei-kun forgot about me… Loser." Adell said.

"ACK! It's that kid from back then!?!" Deidara said.

"You know him/her Deidara/Adell no Danna?" Sunako and Tobi asked in unison.

"Its seems like it was just yesterday…" Deidara started.

* * *

Flashback…

"Hey! Hurry up slowpoke!" a 9 year old Adell shouted at a 10 year old Deidara.

"Must. Catch. Up. Can't. Be. Beaten. By. A. Girl." The young Deidara huffed running after her.

"You're so slooowww." Adell complained.

"Shut. Up." Deidara murmured.

"We're gonna be late for the fireworks!!!" Adell said going near a hill.

"Hai! Hai! Why did I end up baby-sitting you? Why kami? Why?"

"Hey! The fireworks are starting!" Adell said as she sat down on the grass, motioning Deidara to do the same.

"Finally… I can rest." Deidara cried sitting down beside the girl.

The fireworks started… Signifying the start of a new year… After a few minutes of oohs and ahs from the crowd, the fireworks ended and people started heading home.

"That... was… beautiful…" Adell said in awe.

"I know… I was thinking… this may be our last time together brat… since your moving and stuff…" Deidara said.

"And then?"

"Since… you're going… how bout a promise?"

"Promise?"

"Yeh, I promise next time we meet, I'll be a super strong ninja and my only way of fighting will be like fireworks… And I'll show you the biggest explosion you would ever see… Beautiful and fleeting…"

"And going with a bang!!!" Adell said jumping.

"Yeh!"

"Me! Me! Me! Uh… I promise… next time we meet I'm gonna kick your butt in battle!"

"I doubt that."

"You're just jealous!" Adell said sticking her tongue out.

End of Flashback…

* * *

"That's so sweet…" Sunako said wiping an imaginary tear from her eyes.

"Sweet?!? I hated him!!!" Adell said.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Deidara no Danna." Tobi said.

"Girlfriend!?! She wishes!!!" Deidara said.

"Excuse me… You're shouting in my ear…" Naruto informed them.

"So… shall we?" Adell said as a gesture of a challenge.

* * *

Cliff hangie... Is it a bit confusing? What do you think? I had a huge writer's block...

Anyway the pairings are...

KakashixCrimson

KabutoxAdell

TobixSunako

KibaxSasukexHinataxDeidara

NarutoxSakura


	4. A battle begins

Beauty in her eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. But if I did, the title would have been Hinata and Akatsuki would rule.

Pairings: HinataxAkatsuki (mostly DeiHina), one-sided KibaHina, ShinoHina, slight KabuOC, KakaOC, and TobiOC.

Warning: Slight gore, sexual content, character death and slight character OOCness.

* * *

Chapter 3: A fight begins.

Previously…

"That's so sweet…" Sunako said wiping an imaginary tear from her eyes.

"Sweet?!? I hated him!!!" Adell said.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Deidara no Danna." Tobi said.

"Girlfriend!?! She wishes!!!" Deidara said.

"Excuse me… You're shouting in my ear…" Naruto informed them.

* * *

"So… shall we?" Adell said as a gesture of a challenge.

Adell smirks at Deidara who glared at her, his eyes full of hate.

Sasori and Tobi jumps down from the blonde's claybird, Naruto still in tow.

"I'll take care of this annoying brat, you just take the Kyuubi-brat un." Deidara growled.

Sasori nodded as Tobi saluted comically before they ran off into the forest.

"Eh!? Matte!" Kiba shouted as he followed the two along with Shino and Kakashi.

* * *

Crimson just stayed along with Hinata watching the blonde and the mysterious newcomer as the other just cheered for her partner.

"Gambatte Adell no Danna!!!" Sunako cheered.

* * *

Adell bowed to Deidara in a gentlemanly fashion, and Deidara saw an opening. He lunged at her with his art, taking out a kunai and aiming for her neck.

Adell saw this and did a somersault, quickly avoiding the attack.

"You're being reckless." Adell muttered with a small smirk.

"Oh really yeah?" Deidara grinned as the clone disappeared and he grabbed Adell by the feet.

Deidara threw Adell across the forest ground, but she disappeared as well.

"Shimata! Clone un…" he growled looking around.

* * *

"Woah! This one is good!" Crimson said cheering in the sidelines.

"You can do it Adell no danna!" Sunako cheered punching the air.

* * *

Adell appeared behind the blonde sticking a kunai to his neck and started forming hand seals with her free hand.

Deidara's eyes went wide.

"Nani?!?"

Adell opened her palms to reveal black feathers and blew on them as the flew all over the place.

"To my great _senpai_." Adell smirked as she flew back a few feet away from the blonde.

Deidara looked around.

"Fo-ru." Adell whispered as the black feathers started falling towards Deidara.

The feathers sliced and diced Deidara's surroundings and tearing at his clothes.

Then… Deidara's world became black…

* * *

That's all for now… Review please! Oh and Sunako, don't worry, you won't be my subordinate for long. 


	5. In the forest

Beauty in her eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will. But if I did, the title would have been Hinata and Akatsuki would rule.

Pairings: HinaDei, one-sided HinaTobi, one-sided KibaHina, ShinoHina, slight KabuOCHidan, KakaOC, and TobiOC.

Warning: Slight gore, sexual content, character death and slight character OOCness.

* * *

Previously

"Nani?!?"

Adell opened her palms to reveal black feathers and blew on them as they flew all over the place.

"To my great _senpai_." Adell smirked as she flew back a few feet away from the blonde.

Deidara looked around.

"Fo-ru." Adell whispered as the black feathers started falling towards Deidara.

The feathers sliced and diced Deidara's surroundings and tearing at his clothes.

Then… Deidara's world became black…

* * *

Chapter 4: Somewhere else in the forest… 

"Give us Naruto now." Kakashi said as he took out a kunai glaring at the puppeteer and the hyperactive Akatsuki.

"NEVER!!!" Tobi said striking a dramatic pose almost dropping Naruto from his grip.

Sasori nodded and sighed.

"What makes you think we'll give the Jinchuuruki?" Sasori asked coolly.

"Because you have no choice… You're surrounded…" Shino explained.

In a normal point of view, they were surrounded. Kakashi by the North, Shino by the East, Kiba by the South and Akamaru by the West.

"And then?" Sasori asked in a bored tone.

"You give him to us or we'll beat the hell out of you duh." Kiba said.

"Well, then there is an error in your plans… Because… As I see it… You are surrounding no one." Sasori explained coolly before he and Tobi disappeared.

"Clones?!" Kiba howled as weapons flew at them from every direction.

"Look out!" Kakashi said as he tried to evade the projectiles.

Shino's reflexes were quick as he sent his bugs to shield them.

With the distraction, Sasori walked out the inside his puppet Hiruko his tail ready to kill.

The tail sliced thru the air headed towards Kiba, but the blow was taken by Akamaru head on.

"AKAMARU!?!" Kiba yelled as he saw the great dog stabbed in the side and thrown towards a tree.

Sasori smirked at the sight when a yell caught his attention.

"CHIDORI!!!" Kakashi yelled as he ran towards the scorpion man, a ball of lightning in one hand.

Sasori knew he couldn't evade the thing because of Hiruko's slow pace and caught the Chidori with his tail and he swung it fast throwing Kakashi towards Shino's direction.

Shino quickly dispersed his bugs to catch the silver-haired Jonin before he could crash into him.

"Two down, Two to go." Sasori said with satisfaction in his voice.

"Why you!!!" Kiba yelled running towards the puppeteer his claws bare.

"Tobi." Sasori said.

"BANZAI!!!" Tobi yelled as he fell from the sky and tackled the enraged dog-boy.

Sasori jumped out of Hiruko holding Naruto at the very moment and started running while Tobi preoccupied Kiba and Shino not knowing he was heading towards more trouble.

* * *

Sorry if it seems suckish… Im not too good at fighting scenes I guess? Anyway. Next up is The girls vs Sasori and Tobi. R&R please. 


	6. Dear Readers

Beauty in her eyes

Author's Note to Readers:

I found this fanfic of mine very… annoying and amateurish. I will rewrite some of it maybe if not all.

Sorry for the inconvenience. I went "training" in one of my Naruto RP forums.

-Adell Used to be called dark-emo-gal


End file.
